Can someone help me?
by KellyKelley
Summary: Lily and her best friend Sara live in a unused classroom, both have unusual powers. Lily's parents died in her 2nd year, now she has nightmares about their deaths. Other things are going wrong in her life. WIll life ever get better?
1. Odd Friends

A/N: I hope you like my story.  
  
Twelve years old Lily Marie Evans sat in a dark corner reading a large book, next to her sat a large bag filled with books. Today was the greatest day of the year, her birthday. Lily had just gotten back from the bookstore where her mother had bought her some new books as a present. Later that night her father was going to take her out to dinner. Lily was happy, but not for long.  
  
She was so engrossed in her book she did not hear a loud crack or see the hooded figures appear in the room.  
  
"Lily? What's going on?" Lily's mother walked in to the room. "Who are you?" She asked eyes wide. Lily looked up from her book to see the hooded figures raise their wands. She wanted to yell out a warning to her mother but she could not make a sound.  
  
"Avada Kadavra" One on the figures said. A bright green light came out of his wand and hit her mother in the chest. Her mother screamed before she fell back wards onto the floor, her eyes open wide and her skin as white as snow.  
  
"Mum" Lily whispered.  
  
"What was that?" One of the figures asked. They were headed in her direction, Lily panicked as she got up and fumbled for the door to the hidden stairs. She grabbed her the bag with the books in it and had just clambered through the door and closed it when a jet of green light headed towards her. As fast as she could, Lily ran out of the house and headed towards the woods behind her house. In the distance she heard a car pull up into the driveway, a yell and the noise of a body hitting pavement.  
  
"Da!" Lily screamed but she continued to run as fast as she could. 'I'm so happy Patunia is was not here,' Lily thought. 'Even though she hates me,' Lily sighed and kept running through the woods until she tripped over a rock and hit her head against a tree root. Lily bit her lip trying to stay concise. She got up and continued running until she blacked out.  
  
Lily was now in third year, but even though her parents had died last year she still dreamed about them quite a bit. Lily began to sob.  
  
"Shhh." A Brown haired girl, in a silk pajama top and bottom, walked over to Lily and sat on her bed. "It was only a dream. Here drink this," The girl said handing Lily a mug of hot chocolate.  
  
"Than." Lily began but was silenced when the girl put a finger to her lips. The girl got up and walked over to the door of the old classroom, that they used as a dorm, and opened it. "What is it Sara?" Lily asked.  
  
"I think I hear the Marauders" Sara said stepping out through the door to grab a piece of parchment and a silvery cloak before throwing them into the classroom. "Why, hello boys" Sara said making four boys to jump and turn around "Up to no good I bet, sense it's 2:00 and it's not even the first day of school yet!!!"  
  
"Hello Sara! Nice PJs" A tall black haired boy smiled.  
  
"Why thank you Sirius! You are more then welcome to look but you still can't have me. Good night" Sara said and with that she went back in to the classroom leaving the door open a bit so she and Lily could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Padfoot! You got dissed!!" Peter smirked.  
  
"Shut it." Sirius growled. "She is one of the hottest girls in school but she has never had a boyfriend!" He wined.  
  
"Just forget about getting her and get another girl!" James said  
  
"Look who's talking." Sirius complained "You keep going after Evans but you're never going to get her!"  
  
"That's different," James snapped. Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I have a question," He said.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"How come we were caught if we are under the invisibility cloak?" Remus asked  
  
"What?" Sirius asked looking around, the cloak was no where to be found. "Shit!" Sirius cursed. Lily poked her head out of the door.  
  
"Language Black!" She said. Automatically, James ran a hand through his hair, he opened his mouth.  
  
"Forget it Potter!" Lily said and slammed the door. Remus, Sirius, and Peter laughed.  
  
"We are only in third year and she already knows you perfectly!" Sirius howled.  
  
"Shut it." Muttered James.  
  
**** Inside the classroom****  
  
Lily groaned as she slumped back on her bed.  
  
"Now that they know where we sleep we are never going to see the end of them!" She complained.  
  
"I know." Sara said. "But I have an idea." She plopped on Lily's bed and pulled a pice of parchment out of her pocket. It looked like this;  
  
Sirius List of the Top 5 Hottest Girls with Commentary by James, Remus and Peter. (James is written like this. Remus, Peter) Sara Kelly -Sorry mate, but she will never have you. Look who's talking, but James is right. No Comment.  
  
2. Ann Choi -Fairly Pretty. Taken. So Remus gor him self a girl? No comment.  
  
3. Lily Evans -Taken. Dream on! In you're Dreams.  
  
4. Heather Klassen - A Hufflepuff? So? She's pretty. If you squint a little.  
  
5. Sara Kelly - You said her already. So that just proves how stupid Sirius is. Very True. HEY!  
  
The girls looked up from the paper.  
  
"That was just plain odd." Lily said. Sara nodded "So what's the plan?" Sara grinned as she leaned in and told Lily the plan.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Lily said. Sara grinned evilly. "They will never know what hit them."  
  
The next morning there was a knock at the door. Lily opened it to see the four Marauders.  
  
"May we have the honor of walking you two lovely ladies down to breakfast?" James asked holding out an arm for Lily. Sirius did the same thing for Sara but she took Peter's arm and Lily Remus's.  
  
"Okay!" Sirius said cheerfully "Lets go! I'm hungry!"  
  
"You are all ways hungry!" James rolled his eyes as the four boys and two girls walked down to breakfast. 


	2. The DA

A/N: The Reader of Books: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I hope this is soon enough for you! By the way I like you Nickname.  
  
Chapter 2: The D.A (Not Dumbledore's army)  
  
"Ready?" Lily asked Sara as they sat down on the opposite side of the table of the Marauders like always.  
  
"As I'll ever be" Sara replied dishing food on to her plate. Lily smiled an evil smile.  
  
*****At the other end of the table****  
  
Sirius and James piled food onto their plates before beginning to inhale the food. Remus raised an eyebrow at the way Sirius and James were eating but id not say anything. Peter was trying to copy them with out being sick but he was having no luck. Five minutes later the owl post arrived a school owl delivered a large package addressed to the Marauders.  
  
"What's this?" James asked.  
  
"No clue" Remus said inspecting the parcel. Sirius looked up from his plate still inhaling food. Peter just kept trying to inhale food, unsuccessfully. James opened the parcel. There was something wrapped up in tissue paper and a note. James unfolded the note it went like this;  
  
Sirius List of the Top 5 Hottest Girls with Commentary by James, Remus and Peter. (James is written like this. Remus, Peter) Sara Kelly -Sorry mate, but she will never have you. Look who's talking, but James is right. No Comment.  
  
2. Ann Choi -Fairly Pretty. Taken. So Remus gor him self a girl? No comment.  
  
3. Lily Evans -Taken. Dream on! In you're Dreams.  
  
4. Heather Klassen - A Hufflepuff? So? She's pretty. If you squint a little.  
  
5. Sara Kelly - You said her already. So that just proves how stupid Sirius is. Very True. HEY!  
  
We are really flattered about what you think about us. But unfortunately we do not feel the same way about you.  
  
Now If you don't mind we would love It If you just left us alone or you may suffer.  
Watch out  
~The D.A  
  
"The D.A" Sirius said between mouthfuls.  
  
"Do you know who they are?" James asked Remus.  
  
"Nope" Remus shook his head.  
  
"The dark arts?" Suggested Peter. The rest of the Maraders looked thoughtful. Sirius then opened the tiuse papper.  
  
"James!" He gasped.  
  
"What?" James asked. He, Remus and Peter looked into the book. Their face turned white.  
  
"What classes do you have today?"  
  
"Uh. Transfiguration, Aritmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Charms. You?"  
  
"Same as you."  
  
"Look." Lily nodded in the direction of the Marauders. They were looking at the girls. Sara and Lily waved. The boys turned away. The girls quickly finished eating and then left for the Library.  
  
After breakfast the boys were walking to their first class.  
  
"What Class do we have first?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Transfiguration." Remus said looking at the schedule.  
  
"We get to see Minie again!" Sirius bounced up and down. James, Remus and Peter laughed.  
  
"Hello Minie!" Sirius said bouncing past Professor Magonagal (Sp?).  
  
"Hello Minie!" James said smiling at Lily and Sara who had just walked in.  
  
"Hello Professor" Remus greeted. Peter just quickly took a seat next to Remus in the back.  
  
"Boys" Lily muttered to Sara as the two girls to a seat in the front.  
  
"James is staring" Sara muttered to Lily. The bell rang.  
  
"Let him stare" Lily said then the two girls fell silent as class had started.  
  
That night the Marauders escorted Lily and Sara back to their classroom.  
  
"Good night my fair Ladies," Sirius said with a mock bow. "Until tomorrow," When James Remus and Peter had said their good bye, they left.  
  
"Finally!" Lily said looking out of the door. "Let's go," and with that she and Sara left for the Kitchens.  
  
(I will start explaining more in the next chapter.) 


	3. Remus Lupin

A/N: HAHAHAHAH!!! Sorry I'm board so I thought I would write a little more to my story. HAHAHAHAHAH, shut it.Never! AHHH NOW I'M TALKING TO MY SELF I'M GOING MAD! On with the story!  
  
Opps I forgot the disclaimer again! Disclaimer for chap 1-3: I am not JK Rowling. I own every thing in this story that is not hers. so Please don't sue!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Remus Lupin. The days went buy quickly and a week later there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Sara called to Lily who was still in the shower. Sara pulled the door to the classroom open and there stood. (A/N: Should I stop here?)  
  
(Naah)  
  
Remus Lupin.  
  
"Hello Sara! What are you doing this fine Saterday?"  
  
"Er. Hello Remus." Sara said aware that she was only wearing a bathrobe. "Hang on one moment" Remus smiled as Sara closed the door.  
  
"Who's at the door?" Lily asked walking out of the bathroom dressed.  
  
"Remus." Sara said quickly getting dressed. Lily raised an eyebrow. "What?" Sara asked grabbing a shirt as Lily opened the door. "LILY!" Sara yelled and ran in to the bathroom. Lily laughed.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" She asked Remus.  
  
"Thanks" Remus said and walked in. He looked around the classroom, it was not large yet not small.  
  
"You are so dead Lily Evans!" Sara said causing Lily to laugh.  
  
"Will you show Remus around? I need to brush my hair." Lily asked when she had stopped laughing.  
  
"Surrrrre" Sara said. "Over there," She pointed to a part of the room that was hidden by a cloth hanging form the ceiling "Is where we sleep. And over there" She pointed to a door just to the left of them. "Is the living room and Bathroom" She opened the door. Inside was a large fireplace with two over stuffed armchairs sitting around the fireplace. Around the walls were large bookshelves filled with books.  
  
"Wow" Was all Remus said. He walked over to a shelf and began to examine the books. "Beauty and the Beast?" He asked pulling a book off the shelf.  
  
"It's a muggle book" Sara explained.  
  
"SARA MC CLEARY KELLY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" Lily screamed and ran out of the bathroom.  
  
"Nothing," Sara said trying to keep a straight face and if you looked carefully you could see a slight hint of a smile. Remus looked at Lily his and his eyes went wide. He struggled to keep a straight face but failed miserably. Lily's hair was lime green.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Lily asked.  
  
"Maybe you should stop using my hair brush?" Sara said "Hang on I'll go get the solution."  
  
"Lily I think you should not be so harsh on her." Remus said  
  
"I would like to see you live with her all year." Lily snapped. Once again Remus' eyes went wide.  
  
"You live with her?" Remus asked  
  
"Ya. My parents were murdered in my second year." Lily said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily," Remus said "I did not know,"  
  
"It's okay Remus."  
  
"Here you go Lily!" Sara said handing Lily a bottle. Lily took the bottle and left for the bathroom.  
  
"Do you're parent's mind that Lily lives with you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Er. No. My parents are also dead. They died when I was five. My house elf raised me and last year Dumbledore sent Lily to live with me. Also last year, thee girls in our dorm asked Dumbledore if we could be moved and he brought us here. We fixed the place up though."  
  
"Why did the girls have you moved?" He asked.  
  
"Because we're different." Was all Sara said.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR LUNCH!" Lily screamed and ran out of the classroom. Remus put down the book he was holding and he and Sara ran after Lily.  
  
"I'm glad you stopped by and I hope you come back sometime to see us." Sara said to Remus before joining Lily at the table.  
  
"I think I will," He said. Sara smiled. 


	4. Qudditch

A/N: Reader of Books: Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: Quidditch  
  
Soon the first Quidditch game of the season, Gryfindor and Ravenclaw, came round and every one was excited, well, almost every one.  
  
"Today's the big day!" James said as the Marauders took the girls to breakfast like they did almost every morning.  
  
"I know so you had better wish us luck!" Sara said as she bounced ahead and into the great hall. Lily laughed and ran after her friend.  
  
"Why? You're not even on the Quidditch team!" James called after the girls. He scowled as they laughed.  
  
"Why did you want him to wish us luck?" Lily asked.  
  
"We're do commentary remember?" Sara asked Lily.  
  
"Oh yea!" Lily smiled. "What fun!" Sara laughed. The two girls finished their breakfast before heading out on to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"Wish us luck!" Sara and Lily said to the Marauders as they left the great hall. James scowled as half of the male population wished luck, including Sirius.  
  
"We'll see you later Remus!" Lily called over her shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe you!" James yelled at Sirius as he watched Lily and Sara leave the great hall.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius said.  
  
"They are not even playing! They should be wishing us luck! We're the one's on the Quidditch team!" James ranted.  
  
"James calm down!" Remus said  
  
"No! What did they mean by see you later Remus?" James asked.  
  
"They will SEE him later. They do have eyes!" Peter said.  
  
"True, but I'm also doing commentary." Remus said.  
  
"WHAT?" James shouted standing up. Sirius pulled him back down.  
  
"I think some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Sirius said. James scowled. "Left side of the bed James. LEFT!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I can't play in my condition! What happens if the game ends up on the night of a full moon?"  
  
"Isn't it time to head out to the Quidditch pitch?" Peter asked trying to avoid the shouting.  
  
"Yep!" Remus said looking at his watch. The four boys got up and left for the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Welcome every one to the Quidditch game! Ravenclaw vs. Gryfindor!" Lily's voice boomed over the stadium.  
  
"I'll see you guys later" Peter called as James and Sirius left for the changing rooms and Remus headed up to the Commentary box.  
  
"We have a few announcements before the game starts" Sara said.  
  
"First we would like to congratulate every one who made their house team." Lily added.  
  
"Mr. Filch would like us to remind all of you that you are supposed to be in you're common room by 10:00pm every night." Someone coughed into the mike. It sounded a lot like "Marauders".  
  
"And the last message is. 'If any one knows who the D.A are please contact the Marauders. Thank you for you're time." Remus said.  
  
"Hey Sam."  
  
"Yes Lily? By the way my name's not Sam it's Sara. How the heck did you come up with Sam!"  
  
"Whatever. Are you ready to watch some Quidditch?"  
  
"I sure am!" From some where in the crowed there was a shut up and get on with the game.  
  
"Here's the Ravenclaw Team!" The Ravenclaw team flew out onto the field and began their warm ups. "Kevin Kepler as Captain and Chaser, Carly Snow and Dae Gwan Chang also as Chasers. Gorge Chatman and Jessie Stanford as Beaters, Jim Tuner as Keeper and Alexia Goldman as seeker."  
  
"And on the Gryfindor Team!" Like the Ravenclaw team, Gryfindor started their warm ups. Here Remus took over. "Captain and Chaser Andrea Claw, also James Potter (Potter and Evans would make such a cute couple! OW!) and Kitty Brown as Chasers, the beaters are Sirius Black, yes Sara we all know Sirius has a crush on you, ouch! What was that for? Jesse Cook is also a beater. The keeper is Mark Swifknife and the seeker is Zachary Gray." Sara stole the mike from Remus.  
  
"Let the game begin!"  
  
"I want a fair clean game from all of you!" Madam Hooch called to the two teams. "Captains shake hands." She blew her whistle and the teams took off.  
  
"Snow has the quaffle she passed it to Kelper. The quaffle is stolen by Brown who passed it to Claw. Claw passes it to Potter. Potter passes it to Brown who shoots. SHE SCORES 10 POINTS TO GRYFINDOR!"  
  
"Oy James! Watch out!" Sirius called speeding towards James and a bluger. James saw the bluger in time to narrowly miss it.  
  
"Darn it. The bluger should have hit Potter!" Lily muttered forgetting about the mike.  
  
"Miss. Evans!" Professor McGonagall snapped.  
  
"Opps. Did I say that out loud?" Lily said making Sara laugh.  
  
"RAVENCLAW SCORES!" Remus said making the two girls jump.  
  
"Potter has the quaffle. He passes it to Claw. It's intercepted by Gwan who  
  
passes to Kepler." The game went on till it was 20 to 40 in favor of Gryfindor. The Gryfindor seeker was circling the pitch.  
  
"It looks like the Ravenclaw seeker has spotted the snitch"  
  
"But Gray's closer. And Gray caught the snitch! 190 points to Gryfindor! Pay up Lily" Remus smiles. Lily just glares at him while Sara laughs.  
  
"That was a good game." Sara said sitting down in one of their armchairs. "I think we need to redecorate."  
  
"I think you're right." Lily said. She walked over a shelf and pulled down a thick book. "Lets get started."  
  
"That was a good game guys!" Remus said to James and Sirius.  
  
"I know I'm the best" James smiled.  
  
"Look in the mirror pretty boy because you most defiantly are not the best." Sirius smirked.  
  
"Then who is?" James asked  
  
"I am" Was Sirius' answer.  
  
"You are not!"  
  
"Am too"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am too"  
  
"Lets go ask the girls" James suggested. Remus smiled and ran of to the girls' room with two of his best friends. 


	5. The Best

A/N: Sorry if the spelling is bad. I'm on my sister's computer and it dosen't have spell check.  
  
Chapter 5: The Best  
  
"This is going to be intersting" Remus wispered to Peter. Peter nodded in agreement.  
  
"I can't wait to see what happens." He replied as they arived at the class room. Sirius knocked loudly on the door wich was soon opened by Sara.  
  
"Hello Sara!" Sirius said smiling brightly. Sara raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Can I help you boys?" She asked.  
  
"We have a question for you and Lily." James smiled. Once again Sara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Please Sara!" Sirius begged.  
  
"Come in," Sara laughed and moved aside to let the Marauders in.  
  
"Wow! I love what you did to the place!" Remus said. The walls were scarlet, and there were gold and yellow carpets on the floor. At the back of the room hung a large scarlet and gold cloth hidding the beds.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Sara said smilling. "Would you four like somthing to drink?"  
  
"Yes" Sirius said giving Sara a flirty smile. She just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Wait right here." Sara opened the door to a room filled with bookshelfs full to the brim with books. At one end of the room there was a fire place and three large over-stuffed armchairs. Remus pulled a book off of a shelf and walked over to a chair and sat down. James raised and eyebrow but didn't say anything. Sara walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.  
  
"We have guest Lily" She called then tured to a cooler and pulled out four butterbeers. "Remus!" She called tossing Remus a butterbeer, he caught it, not looking up from his book. Sara handed the rest to Sirius, James and Peter. "Now, what was that question you wanted to ask us?" James opened his mouth to reply but just then Lily walked out wearing only a towel. "Lily!" Sara cried.  
  
"Oh Damn it!" Lily's screamed eyes wide. She quickly ran back into the bathroom and Sara ran off to get her some clothes. "How come you did not tell me the Marauders were here before I steped out?" Lily asked as Sara handed her clothes through a crack in the door.  
  
"I did. Aparently you did not hear me." Sara snorted closing the door. "So, what did you want to ask us?"  
  
"We wanted to know who was the best." Sirius said.  
  
"Out of who?"  
  
"Sirius and me. Be honst please." James said. Sara thought for a monent.  
  
"Nither of you." She said after a while.  
  
"What?!?" James and Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Nither of you are the best." Sara said again smiling.  
  
"Why?" Sirius demanded glaring at Remus who was laughing.  
  
"Well, for one thing you both annoy the hell out of Sara and me." Lily said stepping out of the bathroom fully clothed. Sara nodded in agreement.  
  
"True." James and Sirius were spechless. "Hey you said you wanted us to be honst!" Sara pointed out. James sighed.  
  
"I'm going to go. Coming?" He directed this last bit to the rest of the Marauders. Sirius and Peter followed James but Remus stayed behind for a bit. He book marked his place and put the book back on the shelf.  
  
"I think you were a little harsh." he said after awhile.  
  
"Hey, they wanted us to be honst and we were. So you can't go around pointing fingers." Lily said. Remus scowled.  
  
"But..." Lily wagged a finger at Remus. "I know. You're right, like always." Remus muttered and left.  
  
"Well that was intersting." Sara said grabbing a butterbeer from the cooler. "We need to restock on the butterbeer." Lily laughed.  
  
"Some times I wish they would just leve us alone." She said.  
  
"So do I. But then life would not be as intersting." Sara said making Lily laugh again.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is not very long. It is very late and I am on my sister's computer and need to get of very soon before she finds out I was on it with out her permision. So Later! 


	6. The DA Strikes again

A/N: I'm sorry if there are quite a few spellin errors in this post. It's just that I'm at my grandparents house and they don't have any spell check....   
  
Mrs. Lady Padfoot: You are the best! Thank you soooo much for reading my stories. I will try extra hard to post more offten.   
  
Reader Of Books: Thank you for replying as offten as you have. It realy makes me feel special.   
  
Sarah Embry: Thanks for replying.   
  
Chapter 6: The DA strikes again!  
  
It was christmas morning (Dose qudditch start before or after christmas? If it's after I deeply aplogize) and Sirius was the first of the Marauders to wake up. Smiling evily he went over to the window and grabed three glasses and the pitcher of water. Carefully he poured water to the brim of the glasses making sure the did not spill. Then he levitated (Sp?) each one over his friends.   
  
"WAKE UP!" He yelled and James and Remus quickly sat up. With a flick of his wand the glasses tipped over soaking James, Remus and Peter.   
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Peter yelled sitting up.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!!! YOU ARE SOO DEAD!" James yelled.   
  
"PRESENTS!" Sirius yelled back.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"He said presents." Remus sighed.  
  
"PRESENTS!" James yelled lunging at the pile on his bed. Remus just rolled his eyes. Ten munites later the floor was covered in wrapping papper and ribbons. (A/N: ARG!!! I CAN'T SPELL TODAY!!!!)   
  
"What's this?" Peter asked holding up a small blue package.   
  
"I don't know... but I go one too!" James said.  
  
"So did Remus and I..." Sirius said. "I wonder who their from..." The four boys quickly opened the packages and all off a suddon they exploded. James began to cough.  
  
"What the hell was that?" He asked waving the smoke from his face.   
  
"I don't know..." Remus replied.   
  
"Wait a miniute!" Sirius exclaimed. He opened a pice of papper. It read; Surpries! Happy Christmas! Love the D.A. a.k.a. The Devil's Angels.  
  
"The Devil's Angles?" Peter asked.   
  
"I think someone's trying to give us a run for our money..." James said slowly.  
  
"But who ever it is, will pay..." Sirius growled.  
  
The Girls  
  
"Happy Christmas Sara!" Lily said jumping on her bed.   
  
"Go away Lily. 5 more miniutes..."  
  
"NO! WAKE... UP.... NOW!!!" Lily screamed.   
  
"Fine, fine!!! I'm up!" Sara rubbed her eyes and sat up. The quickly opened up their few presents and were getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. Lily answered it in her bath robe.  
  
"Hello Remus!" She said surprised. "You always seem to turn up when we're getting dressed." Remus blushed.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled. Lily laughed.  
  
"Why don't you come in? SARA! REMUS' HERE!" She called. Lily led Remus into the libary. After a few munites they were joined by Sara.   
  
"Do you want to give it to hime?" She asked.   
  
"Sure." Lily replyed. "This is from Sara and I," She handed Remus a large package. He opened it. It was a bunch of classic muggle stories.   
  
"Thank you so much!" He said and kissed both girls on the check before leaving. 


	7. The rest of Christmas AKA SNOW!

A/N: Hey yall! I'm going to write more because I'm sooo board and I have not written in a while. So I hope you enjoy the story.   
  
Chapter 7: The rest of Christmas (A.K.A. SNOW!!!!)  
  
"Snow... Snow... Snow... Snow... Snow... Snow..." Sara said stairing ou the window. Lily glared at her friend. "Snow... Snow... Snow..."   
  
"No Sara! I will not go out in the snow!!!!" Lily snapped. "I hate being cold!" Sara sighed.   
  
"Snow... Snow... Snow... Snow..." Lily sighed. "Snow... Snow... Snow... Snow..."   
  
"SARA! SHUT UP!!" Lily yelled. Sara was silent for a miniute then...  
  
"Snow... Snow... Snow... Snow.... Snow... Snow... Snow.. Sn..."   
  
"Fine we'll go out in the snow!" Lily yelled. She stood up and put on her winter cloak. Sara smiled, grabed her cloak and hopped out of the room with a reluctant Lily behind her.   
  
"SNOW!!!!" Sara yelled and flung herself into a large pile of snow.   
  
"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" James' head poked out of the pile. "GET THE FG HELL OFF ME SARA!" Sara smiled and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Whatever..." She said getting up grinning eveily at Lily. James was about to sit up when Lily sat on his chest.   
  
"Oh Evans! I never knew you felt that way about me." He said smiling. Lily scowled then grinned evily.   
  
"Oy Sirius! Remus!" She called and soon the two boy appeared. "Do you care to take over for me?" She asked.   
  
"Why of course Evans." Sirius said. The two boys smiled and Sirius took Lily's spot and Remus saton James' legs. Smiling, Sara scooped up a handfull of snow and flung it at the boys. It hit Sirius.   
  
"You're going down Sara!" He growled and lunged at her. Sara began to run laughing the whole way.   
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" She laughed. Also laughing Lily threw a snow ball at James. He pounced on her pinning her to the ground. Their faces where inches apart...  
  
"JAMES GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled. SPLAT! Sirius had hit Sara with a snow ball.   
  
"SIRIUS!!" Sara yelled and threw a snow ball at Sirius but it missed and hit Remus insted. Remus looked at Sirius who nodded.   
  
"Oh no! LILY!!" And with that she ran with the two boys right on her trail, pelting her with snowballs. James smirked at Lily. His mouth was a inch a way from her's. All of a sudden he began to tickle her.   
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" She yelled. "YOU ARE SOO DEAD POTTER!!"  
  
A few hours later....  
  
Tired and Wet (And in Lily's case mad a James) the seven students walked into the the Great hall for the Christmas feast. Sara sighed and stared out the window...  
  
"Snow..." She said.   
  
"Not this again!" Lily whinned nocking her head on the table. 


	8. Flashbacks

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short.   
  
Holly-Evans: Thank you.   
  
Chapter 8: Flashbacks  
  
Flashback   
  
A brown haired woman smiled at the tiny baby girl in her arms. She looked up at her husband from the hospital bed  
  
.   
  
"Let's name her Lilian." The red haired man smiled.   
  
"Lilian Marie Evans. That's a beautiful name." He said taking the baby from his wife. "Petunia, meet you're sister, Lily." He said to the four-year-old girl standing beside him.   
  
"Can I hold her Daddy?" She asked holding out her arms.   
  
"Mabye when you're older sweetie." He said sofly.   
  
End Flashback  
  
Flashback  
  
Five-year-old Lily Evans was sitting on the floor of the living room playing with her stuff cat, Catnip, when nine-year-old Petunia walked in.   
  
"Mom's going away and it's all you're fault!" Petunia glared at her sister. "Give me that!" She snached Catnip away from Lily.   
  
"Petunia!!" Lily said standing up. "Gime Catnip!!!!" (A/N: Gime, somthing young kids say.) She reached for the cat but Petunia held it up higher. Lily felt the anger build up in her and all of a sudden the rug flew out from under Petuina's feet. Petunia fell, dropping the cat. Lily quickly grabed up the cat and ran to the kitchen.   
  
"Oh Lily!" Her mother sobbed as she scoped up her youngest daughter.   
  
"Momma?"   
  
"Oh baby, I have to go away for a while."  
  
"Can I go mama?" Lily asked wondering why her mother was crying.   
  
"No baby I'm sorry, but you can't. You need to stay here and take care if you're mother and you're father." Her mother said sobbing.  
  
"Okay mama." Lily hugged her mother then left the room.   
  
End Flashback  
  
Flashback  
  
Laying on the sofa eight-year-old Lily read her book. Just then 12-year-old Petunia stormed in.   
  
"YOU FREAK! IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT MUM LEFT!" She screamed tearing the book out of Lily's hands and ripping it up. Even though thier mother had left three years ago, Petunia never forgave Lily (Though it was not Lily's fault.). Petunia slaped Lily smartly across the cheak. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she winced at the pain. Petunia slaped Lily again. This had be going on for three years now and their father either didn't notice his older daughter abusing the younger one or he didn't care. Lily belived it was the latter, but she didn't notice that no mater how much Petunia hit Lily, there were no brusies. Petunia did and that only made her hit Lily longer and harder. When it was all over Lily would head up to her room and cry for hours.   
  
End Flashback  
  
Flashback  
  
11-year-old Lily Evans was washing the dinner dishes when a large barn owl rested on the open window of the kitchen.   
  
"Hello there" She said putting down the dish she was drying. "What have you got there?" She added seeing the yellow envelope on the owl's leg. As soon as she had untied it the owl flew away. "That was odd." Lily commented as she opend the envelope. Her eyes grew wide when she read it then ran off to find her father.   
  
"Oh Lily I'm so proud of you!" Her father had said when he read the letter.   
  
"A real witch!" His girlfriend said. "Amazing!"   
  
"You F B" 15-year-old Petunia screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
End Flashback   
  
Flashback  
  
Twelve years old Lily Marie Evans sat in a dark corner reading a large book, next to her sat a large bag filled with books. Today was the greatest day of the year, her birthday. Lily had just gotten back from the bookstore where her mother had bought her some new books as a present. Later that night her mother was going to take her out to dinner. 15 munites earler her mother had come back home to pick Lily up. Lily was happy, but not for long.  
  
She was so engrossed in her book she did not hear a loud crack or see the hooded figures appear in the room.  
  
"Lily? What's going on?" Lily's mother walked in to the room. "Who are you?" She asked eyes wide. Lily looked up from her book to see the hooded figures raise their wands. She wanted to yell out a warning to her mother but she could not make a sound.  
  
"Avada Kadavra" One on the figures said. A bright green light came out of his wand and hit her mother in the chest. Her mother screamed before she fell back wards onto the floor, her eyes open wide and her skin as white as snow.  
  
"Mum" Lily whispered.  
  
"What was that?" One of the figures asked. They were headed in her direction, Lily panicked as she got up and fumbled for the door to the hidden stairs. She grabbed her the bag with the books in it and had just clambered through the door and closed it when a jet of green light headed towards her. As fast as she could, Lily ran out of the house and headed towards the woods behind her house. In the distance she heard a car pull up into the driveway, a yell and the noise of a body hitting pavement.  
  
"Da!" Lily screamed but she continued to run as fast as she could. 'I'm so happy Patunia is was not here,' Lily thought. 'Even though she hates me,' Lily sighed and kept running through the woods until she tripped over a rock and hit her head against a tree root. Lily bit her lip trying to stay concise. She got up and continued running until all went black.  
  
When she woke up she was in a coze room with fire burring in the hearth.  
  
"Ah! Ms. Evans you're a wake!" Lily looked to see who the speaker was. It was Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"Professor!" Lily cried trying to sit up. He layed a hand on her shoulder. Lily sighed and layed back down. (A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry about my spelling. As soon as I get home I'll try and fix as much as possible) "Where am I?" She asked him.  
  
"You're in Ms. Kelly's house."   
  
"Really?" Lily asked. Sara was her best friend in Gryfindor. She had a huge seacret and Lily was the only one who knew it and Lily her self had a seacret that only Sara knew. Because of that they were the social outcast of the Gryfindor girls.  
  
"Lily! You're a wake!" Sara came flying in the room and hugged Lily. "I'm so sorry about you're parents!" Sara sobbed. Just then the shock wore off and the two girls cried together.  
  
End Flashback 


	9. Hogsmead weekend

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is shorter then usual. I went to the store to day. :P lol  
  
Okay On with the story! Or maybe not... j/k.  
  
Chapter 9: Hogsmead weekend  
  
"Come on Sara!" Lily called. "It's time to go to Hogsmead!" Laughing the two girls ran down to the great hall, across the grounds and into Hogsmead.   
  
"Where to go first?" Sara asked. Lily pulled a list out of her pocket.   
  
"Uh...how about..."   
  
"Hey look!" Sara interupted. "Remus!" The two girls ran over to where the Marauders where.   
  
"Hello boys!" Sara said.   
  
"Sara! I knew you would come running to me!" Sirius said going to hug her.  
  
"Don't tuch me Black!" Sara snapped. Sirius winced.   
  
"Lily Flower!" James said hugging Lily. She slapped him.   
  
"Stay away from me Potter!" Lily hissed.   
  
"Hey Remus, can I talk to you for a munite?" Sara asked.   
  
"Er... sure." He fallowed Sara away form their friends.   
  
"Why Lily Flower...,"   
  
"DON'T CALL ME LILY FLOWER!"   
  
"...I'm hurt!"   
  
"Um... Remus..." Sara blushed. "Would you... would you..." She looked over at Lily who was still arguing with James. Peter and Sirius were fallowing the convosation as if it were a tennis match.  
  
James  
  
Lily  
  
James  
  
Lily  
  
James  
  
Lily  
  
James  
  
Lily  
  
(Back to Sara and Remus. ;D)  
  
Sara drew a deep breath.   
  
"Would you... help me... pick things up for Lily's birthday party?" (A/N: What did you think she was going to say?) Remus smiled at his friend.   
  
"I would love to." She let out the deep breath she had been holding. ("Well sorrrrry!" Lily said sarcasticly)  
  
"Oh Thank you so much Remus! You don't know how much this means to me!" She hugged him and was about to walk over to Lily when Remus stoped her.  
  
"What do you want me to get?" He asked. Sara's eyes went wide. ("Really?" James asked hopfully.)  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot about that!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a list. ("No!" And with that Lily stomped over to Sara just as soon as Remus had pocketed the list.)  
  
"Hello Lily!" He said brightly. Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's going on here?" She asked suspiciously, glaring at her two friends.   
  
"Nothing," Sara said. "I was just asking Remus a question,"   
  
"Then why couldn't you say it infront of me?" Lily asked. Looking puzzled she asked, "Are you two going out and didn't tell me?"   
  
WHAT?" Sara said (Really loudly),. Remus looked slightly hurt.   
  
"What's wong with going out with me?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing..." Sara said quickly, blushing. Lily stiffled a laugh.   
  
"Well I'm going to borrow your girlfrend Remus, I hope you don't mind!" Sara looked as if she was going to say something, but she quickly changed her mind and Lily and Sara walked off. 


	10. Happy Birthday Lily, Now Leave Me Alone!

Chapter 10: Happy Birthday Lily Now Leave Me Alone!  
  
Lily woke up early that day. It was her birthday and she didn't have a care in the world! Smirking she snuck over to Sara's bed and pulled the pillow out from under her head. Sara didn't waked. Frowning Lily began to wack Sara over the head with the pillow.   
  
"Wa o an?(What you want?) Came Sara's sleepy reply.  
  
"Guess what day it is!" Lily said excitedly.   
  
"gw ay... (Go away.)" Sara said rolling over.   
  
"It's my birthday!" Lily squealed.   
  
"iv or munits.... (Five more minutes)" Sara said and with that she fell back asleep. Lily sighed and decided to take a long bath while she waited for school to start. When she came out, Sara was in a really bad mood.  
  
"Good morning!" Lily said.  
  
"Oh Shut the hell up!" Sara snapped. Lily winced.   
  
"What's you're problem?" Lily asked shocked.   
  
"Like you care!" Sara muttered walking of to breakfast. A little while later Lily sadly walked to breakfast.  
  
All day long Sara was in a very bad mood and Remus was busy hanging out with his friends. Lily sighed. It was her birthday and no one cared.   
  
"Happy birthday to me..." She sang sadly. Sighing, Lily decided to take a walk around the castle. After an hour she decided to head back to her room and stay out of Sara's way. When she opened the door it was pitch black.   
  
"Oh no," Lily moaned. "Please tell me Sara dosen't think she's a vampire again!" And with a flick of her wand she relit all the candles. No Sara. "I need a bath..." Lily thought and walked into the libary, and there was Sara in her vampire cloak. "Oh no!" sobbed Lily. "Please don't let it be true!"   
  
"I'm Count Dracula and I'm going to suck your blood!" Sara said showing fangs. Then she flicked part of her cape to the side revealing Remus.   
  
"Happy Birthday!" They said in unison. Remus waved his wand and all the decorations, cake and presents apeared.   
  
"Thank you so much!" Lily sobbed hugging her two friends. "I thought you had forgoten! You where in such a bad mood," She said to Sara. "and you were busy with you're friends," She said to Remus. The rest of the day was perfect. Lily had gotten her own hair brush and a stuffed cat.   
  
"It looks just like Catnip!" Lily had cried. And from Remus she had gotten new advanced spell books. "You two are the best!" She cried. "Thank you so much!"   
  
Earlier that morning...  
  
"Good morning!" Lily said.  
  
"Oh Shut the hell up!" Sara snapped. She was trying to get Lily to leave her alone all day. Lily winced.   
  
"What's you're problem?" Lily asked shocked.   
  
"Like you care!" Sara muttered walking of to breakfast. When she sat down at the table she caught Remus's eye and gave him the two thumbs up. All day long Remus and Sara avoided Lily. Every time Lily came near Sara, she would get a rude remark, and every time she tryed to talk to Remus he had to go hang out with his friends. So when Lily took a walk around the castle, Sara and Remus decorated the Libary.   
  
"All we need now is... the cake..." Sara said reading off their list.   
  
"I know where we can get one!" Remus said grabbing Sara's arm and dragging her to the kitchen.   
  
"Hello Master Lupin!" A house elf said seeing Remus and Sara. "Hello Miss!"   
  
"Hello Hope" Remus smiled at the house elf. "We need a birthday cake."   
  
"Is it miss's birthday?" Hope asked.  
  
"Oh no," Sara said surprised. "It's my friend, Lily's" And in five miniute they had a beautiful cake, decorated with white Lilys. With the cake, Sara and Remus rushed to the room and finished decorating. Then they put a invisibility charm on the decorations, presents and cake, turned off the lights and got into place.  
  
You know the rest 


	11. Good bye untill next year

A/n: Okay I know that chapter sucked. I got the idea of Sara believing she was a vampire because I have always loved acting and one day I put on some fake fangs and used my favorite pink blanket as a cape then went to see my dad. Wrapped up in my blanket I walked into his room saying "I'm count Dracula and I am here to suck your blood!" Flinging my arms out and showing off my fangs I looked at my dad to see his response. "Kelly what the hell have you been watching that makes you want to do things like this." The day before I was the grim reaper, my pink blanket as a cloak and a broom as that thingy he carries. Dad wasn't too happy. Now my parents think I have been watching to much TV. One hour of TV a day is considered too much TV to them? Then why do they let my sister watch 7 hours of TV a day? Okay now I'm getting off topic so I think I will write more of the story.

Reader of books: Thank you so much for the idea. I most definitely will use it.

Chapter 11: Until next year

The school year ended and soon it was time to board the train.

"I'm going to miss this place." Sara sighed taking a glance around the room she shared with Lily.

"We're only going to be gone a few months." Lily pointed out.

"I know, but...oh never mind." There was a knock on the door. "Come in Remus"

"How the hell did you know it was me?" He demanded

"Lucky guess." Sara shrugged. Lily laughed as she put the last of her stuff into her trunk.

"You two ready to go yet?' Remus asked.

"All most..." Lily closed the trunk and levitated it out. "Now we're ready." Remus soon left them to rejoin his friends. Sara and Lily walked down the train and found an empty compartment, but soon they weren't alone.

"Oh lord." Lily groaned as the Marauders walked in.

"Lily Flower!" James exclaimed.

"Shut up Potter." Lily muttered getting up to sit between the window and Sara, but Remus had taken it. Wincing Lily sat on the other side of Sara and next to James.

"I'm squished." Sara complained and Lily and Remus promptly leaned into her. "I hate you." Sara growled.

"No you don't! You're just saying that to make us feel better!" Remus laughed.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Was Sara's reply.

"Errr?" Sirius asked.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm..." Sara replied.

"What's mmmmmmm?" He asked again.

"Nnnnnnnnmmmmm..."

"What the hell?"

"Gurrreeeeee"

"SPEAK DAMIT!" Sirius finally yelled.

"Wolf!"

"Errrrrrrrr." Sirius said.

"Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggglurp." Slurred Sara.

"Not this again." James moaned.

"Thhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." Lily quickly put a hand over Sara's mouth.

"ARGGGHHHH!" Lily screamed grabbing her hand from Sara's mouth.

"Now what?" Sirius demanded.

"She licked my hand!" Lily squealed rubbing her hand on her jeans. The four boys laughed. The compartment was pretty uneventful for the next hour or so, James bugged Lily. Sirius, Peter, and Remus talked and Sara fell asleep, then after awhile Sirius, Remus and Peter decided to play exploding snap.

"I've got an idea." Lily said. "Lets play 'Go Fish'" Seeing their confused faces Lily almost laughed. "You guys don't know how to play 'Go fish?'"

"No..." Sirius said. Lily sighed.

"I'll explain it to you." Lily deled out the cards. "Okay you want to get two pairs of the same colour. Like the eight of spades and the eight of clubs. Once you get all the pairs out of your hand you ask a certain person for cards if they have it you get it. If they don't they say 'Go Fish'. Okay? Okay, let's play." James looked at his hand... and put down two pairs. He looked at Sirius and saw that his friend was randomly picking cards and putting them face down on the table. Lily raised an eyebrow when all of his hand disappeared. She reached over and flipped over the pile. There was not a single pair. "Sirius!" Lily sighed. Then she explained the game to him again, slowly. James was about to win when the cards exploded.

"BLOODY MURDER!" Sara yelled jumping out of her sleep. Lily laughed.

The train ride soon came to an end and they all piled out of the train and on to the platform.

"Bye James, Bye Remus, Bye Peter, good bye Lily! Good bye Sara my love!" Sirius called from over by his parents. Sara glared his way as Lily laughed.

"Ewwww!" Sara whimpered, shuttering.

"Bye Guys!" Peter called walking over to his parents.

"Bye Pete" The rest called.

"Remus come on!" A woman called from somewhere on the platform.

"Well I guess I better be going." He hugged Lily. "Write to me." He added hugging Sara.

"We will don't worry." Lily assured him.

"Do I get a hug?" James asked when Remus had gone to join his parents. Lily and Sara just walked away. Slightly put out James rejoined his parents. Lily and Sara walked over to one of the fireplaces. Quietly Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver bag. She slowly opened the bag and handed it to Lily. Lily took a pinch and threw it into the fireplace before handing it back to Sara. Lily stepped into the green flames saying "Vinyl Manor." She stepped out of the fireplace and into a Victorian living room.

"Welcome back Miss Lily!" A house elf said walking into the room.

"Hello Faith." Lily replied setting down her trunk. "Sara is on here way."

"No she's not!" Sara said stepping out of the fireplace. "Hello Faith."

"Hello Miss Sara. How was school?"

"Long" Sara sighed. Faith looked at Lily.

"Same. It's nice to be home." Lily said. "And away from the Marauders." She added under her breath.

Lightning flashed and the thunder roared. It was late (or should I say early?) and both Sara and Lily could not sleep. Lily walked out of her room when Sara had just opened the door to her room.

"Why are you up so late?" Lily asked.

"Couldn't sleep you?" Sara said yawning.

"Same..."

"Hot chocolate?"

"You read my mind. Movie marathon?"

"Exactly"

"I'll get the popcorn and you get the drinks."

"Sleeping bags?"

"Good Idea!" Lily said. Soon Lily and Sara were in the living room curled up in sleeping bags and watching movies eating popcorn and other junk foods. They were up all-night and slept all morning.


	12. The unexspected and unwanted guest

Chapter 12: Unexpected and unwanted guests

"Where's the flower?" Sara asked looking in the cupboards. She and Lily were busy making chocolate chip cookies. But Sara was not all that organized causing things to get lost and then found in the oddest of places.

"I don't know... Why are we doing this again?" Lily asked mixing the batter.

"I don't know... NOW WHERE IS THE FG FLOWER!" Lily's eyes went wide.

"Woa! Sara!" Lily exclaimed.

"Opps sorry Lils." Sara apologized. Lily went back to mixing and Sara left the room. "I found it!" She called a few minutes later.

"Where was it?" Lily asked. Sara walked back in to the room holding a bag of flower.

"Under the bathroom sink." Lily was befuddled.

"Why?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Lily shrugged.

"Hello Ladies!" A male voice came from the doorway causing Sara and Lily to jump. Sara dropped the flower and white dust flew every where.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"No reason." He said. A flowered covered Lily raised an eyebrow.

"There has to be a reason. You're in our house." She said. The boy shrugged.

"Moony said you lived here." He said.

"I'm going to kill that...!" Lily stopped remembering that they had a guest. He might be unwanted but he was a guest non-the-less. The boy eyed the mess in the kitchen.

"What where you doing that made this big of a mess?" He asked.

"We were making cookies until you walked in Black!" Sara snapped. Sirius threw his hand up in defense.

"I didn't make the mess!" Lily and Sara glared at him. "What?"

"Never mind..." Lily said running threw her hair.

"Sirius?" Came a voice from the living room.

"Oh lord no!" Lily whined. "We're never going to get peace now."

"In the kitchen!" Sirius called.

"Woa! Lily what did you do?" James Potter asked walking into the kitchen. Lily sighed.

"I'm going to go and get washed up." Sara said trying to sneak out of the kitchen. But Lily was there faster.

"You are not going to leave me here alone with those two are you?" She growled.

"Yea and...?" Sara asked.

"I will kill you if you do!" Lily hissed at her friend. She looked back at the two boys who where throwing flower at one another.

"Lily? Sara? James? Sirius?" Another male voice came from the living room.

"Remus!" Lily and Sara squealed running into the living room to greet their friend.

"How unfair!" Sirius muttered. "He gets all the attention while we get yelled at!"

"Shut up Black!" Lily snapped.

"See?!" Sirius exclaimed turning to James. James just laughed and Lily rolled her eyes. A now flower speckled Remus came into the kitchen with Lily on one arm and Sara on the other. Sirius pouted.

"Get over you're self!" Sara sighed.

"Now I want to know why you all are here." Lily said looking around at the boys. They looked at each other.

"Dose that matter?" James asked causing Lily to glare at him.

"Yes it dose!" Lily snapped.


	13. Gossip

A/N: Sorry I have not been on in a while but I had to write this chapter gradually scence I'm grounded from the computer… It sucks really.

Chapter 13: Gossip

Lily and Sara were sitting on Lily's bed flipping threw muggle magazines.

"Who would you rather do, Brad Pit or Tom Cruise?" Sara asked suddenly. Lily looked up from her magazine.

"What the hell?"

"You know, who would you rather sleep with, Brad Pit or Tom Cruise?"

"Uh… Brad Pit I guess." Was Lily's reply.

"James or Sirius?"

"What the hell is your problem!" Lily demanded.

"Just answer it." Sara said calmly. There was silence then,

"Sirius"

"Your sick" Was all Sara had to say.

"Why, how come I'm the sick one?" Lily wanted to know.

Come on! It's Sirius Black!" Sara shivered.

"Was I supposed to pick James or something?" Lily asked.

"I would have picked nothing."

"That was a choice?"

"Yea…"

"I hate you" Lily said simply.

"No you don't" Sara laughed, "You're just saying that to make me feel better." Lily snorted but decided not to reply.

"She's so hot," James sighed.

"Who?" Sirius asked threw a mouthful of pizza.

"Uh! Sirius that's disgusting!" Remus said covering his eyes with his hand.

"Lily," James sighed again causing Sirius to laugh and Remus to shake his head. "I wonder what she and Sara are doing?"

"Probably talking about who they like and who's hot and who's not," Sirius said simply. James looked horrified.

"No more Teen Weekly for you" He said, then he changed his voice to a high pitch one in a poor attempt to sound female. "So who do you like Sirius?" James giggled. Sirius gave a longing sigh.

"Hannah," He replied in the same high pitched voice.

"Is she in our year?" Remus asked.

"Is she hot?" James wanted to know.

"Yea," Sirius sighed again and battered his eyelashes. James turned to Remus.

"And who do you like Moony?" James said once again in his girly voice.

"Sara." Remus said simply. Both James and Sirius fell out of their chairs.

"Whoa!" Sirius exclaimed his mouth full of food once again.

"Yuck Padfoot! Say it don't spray it." James said wiping bits of chewed up food off his face. Sirius ignored him and continued to talk.

"I would have never guessed!" Sirius exclaimed. "I mean it's Sara!" Remus sighed.

"So who do you like?" Sara asked Lily, who blushed.

"Well there is this one guy in Ravenclaw."

"Oh!! Tell me more!!!"

"Okay, he is in our year and his name is Devon Hannaford" Lily said.

"I should have know!" Sara laughed.

"So who do you like Sara?" Lily asked.

"Oh no! I'm not telling you!" Sara laughed.

"Please!"

"No"

"Please"

"No!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine be that way!"

"Okay I will!" Lily sighed

"I guess I'm not going to get much more out of you!" She said. Sara smirked. "I give up. Are you up to some practice though?"

"Always."

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN


	14. Gossip part 2

A/N: Sorry Chapter 13 was so short my computer was being stupid and would not post all of it!

"Is she hot?" James wanted to know.

"Yea," Sirius sighed again and battered his eyelashes. James turned to Remus.

"And who do you like Moony?" James said once again in his girly voice.

"Sara." Remus said simply. Both James and Sirius fell out of their chairs.

"Whoa!" Sirius exclaimed his mouth full of food once again.

"Yuck Padfoot! Say it don't spray it." James said wiping bits of chewed up food off his face. Sirius ignored him and continued to talk.

"I would have never guessed!" Sirius exclaimed. "I mean it's Sara!" Remus sighed.

"So who do you like?" Sara asked Lily, who blushed.

"Well there is this one guy in Ravenclaw."

"Oh!! Tell me more!!!"

"Okay, he is in our year and his name is Devon Hannaford" Lily said.

"I should have know!" Sara laughed.

"So who do you like Sara?" Lily asked.

"Oh no! I'm not telling you!" Sara laughed.

"Please!"

"No"

"Please"

"No!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine be that way!"

"Okay I will!" Lily sighed

"I guess I'm not going to get much more out of you!" She said. Sara smirked. "I give up. Are you up to some practice though?"

"Always."

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN


End file.
